Wake up you two!
by WWT
Summary: It's the day before the Quittich World Cup, Hermione's just arrived and Mrs. Weasley's sent her up to wake Harry and Ron. She gets a shocking suprise when she walks in. Slash, hinted twincest, rated just in case. I may make another for X-mas


(To my Anoymous Reviewer- I had the ghoul replaced with a ghost for a few reasons. It was late and I couldn't exactly remember the difference between th etwo, so I decided to play safe and go with "ghost" as I know they can communicate. And obviously (as Peeves sure as hell can) they can move objects and make racket, so that would explain as to why the boys had gone unheard. Besides, if everything in this fanfic was completely canon, Ron and Harry wouldn't be in the situation they find themselves in!)

Despite it being early in the morning, nearly everyone at the Weasley residence was awake and bustling about. It was the day of the Quittich world cup and everyone had gathered here to go together. The family ghost had been making a racket downstairs, just below Ron's room for most of the night, but no one would have been rested up anyhow for their excitement.

Hermione Granger knocked pleasantly on the door. She was a few days later than she had told them she would be, but had arrived, none the less.

"Harry here, yet? I'm sorry I'm a bit late, our car broke down..."

"Not a problem at all, Deary! Come in! Come in!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, going back to making breakfast. "The boys are on the top floor. Harry got in a day ago, on the day you were expected. You rather switched dates, I think." She flipped the eggs and strips of mouth-watering bacon. Hermione looked around. It was the first time she'd ever seen a wizard family's home. She, like Harry had, found it to be wonderous.

"Um, Where shall I put my things?" She referred to her large trunk and overstuffed suitcase. Like Harry, she was going to spend the last of the summer here. No sence in wasting a long trip to go back home only to run right back again, right?

"Find Ginny, love, you'll be bunking with her." She nodded and set off to find her new roommate. Halfway up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley yelled up to her.

"And dear, could you wake the boys up?!"

"Sure thing!" She abandonned finding Ginny immediately and bounded up the stairs, two at a time, passing the twins with out even a hello in her rush to get to her two best friends.

"Hermione! Wait!" they yelled after her. She idnored it though and burst through the doors of the boys' room with out a moments pause to think... or knock. She was shocked by what she saw and almost as embarrassed.

Harry and Ron lay naked in the bed, Ron's arms wrapped around Harry's neck as if he was his girlfriend. Harry's arm lolled around Ron's shoulder in a similar fashion. They were shocked at the interruption and couldn't have gotten untangled in time for her to see less, and thus had stayed in eachother's arms, rigid from being found out. Their eyes alight with fright, they stared back at Hermione who had her mouth hung open and was srunk up, face beet red with embarrassment. She recovered herself as the twins walked quietly up behind her. They pushed her inside, and came in themselves,

"We tried to stop her-"

"-we really did-"

"-but she wouldn't stop!"

"How many times have we told you two to lock the door!"

"What if mum had come to wake you1?

"-Or Ginny!"

"-If she had-"

"You'd have ruined her child hood!" They whispered at Harry and Ron harsly. They looked to Hermione who still was a bit shaky, but had closed her gaping mouth and was still blushing madly.

"Hermione... We... it... it just sort of happened." Ron slputtered.

"They've been at it all night. The family ghost's been covering for them, mighty nice of him, eh?" They turned back to the boys who were now wrapping the sheets about them and rushing to the dressers to find some clothes. "You two ought to be more careful." The twins seemed oddly accepting of what was going on around them.  
"When were you going to tell me?!" She whispered, he back turned to them as they dressed.

"We only did it last night. Before then, we were perfectly normal loung lads." Ron said hoarsely, a bit green about the edges. they'd never dreamed they'd get caught. Much less by _Hermione_, of all people.

"So you'd no idea you were... you were...."

"Bisexual?" The twins said in unison.

"No clue!" said Harry, speaking for the first time since the shock. "Like he said, it just sort of... happened."

"Mum ran out of clean sheets and refused to let him sleep on dirty ones on the floor as a cot. She made us sleep in the same bed."

"It's true," the twins backed them up.

"And then..." Ron and Harry blushed tomato red, Ron's hair almost matching his face. She turned around, hearing their belts being buckled.

"And then we got all hot and heavy in bed, alright! Drop it, would you?" Ron growled.

"And you two are perfectly fine with them... right above you..." she looked to the twin, whom nodded in responce.

"We may be a pair of fine ladies' men, " Fred started and Ron rolled his eyes.

"--But we don't get much action in that prticular area." continued George.

"So, we've become accoustomed to each other's, er, _company_." They finnished together.

"So, what you're saying that every one in this room is bisexual and is not a virgin. Great, left out again!" There were obvious displays of shock as Hermione finnished the small rant.

"That's all you're worried about?" Harry asked.

"You aren't going to, like, drop us like flies or something?" Ron was astounded.

"Of course not!" Hermione was offended at the thought. "I love you guys; you're my _best _friends! I wouldn't care if you were full out queers, shagging every night. I'm just a bit thrown off by the fact that no one cared to tell me you two were together."

"It was just last night!" The two yelled in unison.

"Oh God, we're turning in to _those _two!" Ron moaned.

"Oy! We can hear you!" the twins responded together. They all headed down the stairs quietly, trying to act normal. Being quiet, however, was not the best thing to do to keep up the charade; these five were _never _quiet unless up to no good.

"What's this?" Mr. Weasley looked over his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "What have you lot done now?" He chuckled. "Nothing, all five said at the same time. There was an awkward silence, then the lot of them burst out laughing. They all seated themselves, ready to eat. Just as the Bacon platter was passed around, Hermione whispered to Harry.

"The next time you guys go at it, can I watch?" She giggled, her face blushing lightly, but no where near the shade of Harry and Ron (who had heard the question also).


End file.
